1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heat exchanging, particularly to a header assembly and a heat exchanger including the header assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heat exchanger, such as a micro-channel heat exchanger, in the related art needs to distribute a refrigerant when used as an evaporator in order to improve the uniformity and effect of heat exchanging. Typically, a distributing tube of a built-in type is inserted into the header from an end of the header. The distributing tube has a plurality of openings through which the refrigerant may flow into the header.
However, the shape and position of the openings of the distributing tube in the related art are fixed. When operating conditions of the heat exchanger is changed, the distribution of the refrigerant cannot be regulated, so that the uniformity and performance of heat exchanging are reduced. Therefore, there is a need to improve the heat exchanger.